Scary Tales: Wolves, Ghosts, Warriors Oh My!
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: It's Halloween again and you know what that means for the Grant Mansion residents. :) Co-written with Redbat132 and Steelcode. :)


****A Halloween collaboration between Redbat132, Steelcode, and myself. Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy! :)****

 ** **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Jurassic World 2 belongs to its respective owners. Dana, Silvania, Macy, and Tommy belong to Redbat132. Sage belongs to Steelcode. I only own Rachel and Sasha.****

* * *

 ** **Scary Tales: Wolves, Ghosts, Warriors. Oh My!****

It was Autumn in Staybrook, California. A beautiful season where all the leaves change into different colors and come down. This interested Dana, the Ectonurite Shapeshifter.

"Woohoo! This is so fun!" Dana squealed in joy, twirling around and jumping in piles.

As an alien who lived in an underground city, she had never seen anything so bright and colorful before. And the best part of being a shifter is that Dana can do different activities outside. On one hand being an Ectonurite, she could fly through the trees and move with the leaves. On the other being human, Dana wore a stylish violet jacket and white scarf while running at the Forest trail that was behind the Grant Mansion. She now switched into her human form, giggling and dancing around.

Sage, who had been walking up the trail in his wolf form, smiled at seeing Dana dancing around so happily. This was a great time of the year to be happy and thankful. It meant that new beginnings could start and old pasts could dwindle away.

"Hey, Dana, you turning into a fall fairy out here?" Sage asked, walking closer as a red leaf fell on top of his head.

Dana let out a heartfelt laugh, keeping her graceful position. "Hi, Sage! Don't be a silly doggie. I can only turn into human and Ectonurite. Although becoming a fairy does sound like fun!" She said, doing a few more ballet moves until was close enough to pick up the red leaf off Sage's head.

Sage chuckled. "Have the younger kids at home shown you how to make leaf crowns yet?"

Dana stopped dancing and gave Sage a surprised yet awed look on her face. "You can make a crown out of colorful leaves?!"

Sage nodded. "Yeah, necklaces, crowns some even make bracelets. A Thanksgiving tradition is to make a turkey with your hand print and leaves.

"Wow! I had no idea humans get to do so many exciting stuff! I've never even heard of a tradition where you give people thank yous by doing images with your hands!" Dana chirped.

Sage smiled. "Thanksgiving is a time where we say what we're thankful for while stuffing ourselves silly with delicious food. It's my first Thanksgiving at the Grant Mansion as well."

"This is my first time doing _any_ human tradition with anyone!" Dana exclaimed with happiness. "Usually, I just hang around at my old home alone, back in a dark underground city full of other Ectonurites called New Phaetos. Always dark and gloomy every day."

"Sounds like a nightmare of a place. Still, it was your home, no judgement there. So, excited about Halloween?" Sage asked, as he began walking towards home.

"Why, thank you! It's supposed to be like a nightmare," Dana replied, smiling and totally unaware about what Sage meant. "Also, yes! Ben and your family have been telling me all about that. It's the one night of the year where humans get to go as someone else, get delicious treats, and all sorts of fun!"

Sage nodded. "Yep. It's also the night of the year my dad and the other Galactic Monsters get to have their major scare fest."

"Scare fest? What's that?" Dana asked, very intrigued by the name.

"People in town either dare others to walk inside the Grant Mansion or people come around trying to steal stuff. Dad and my uncles love it because they get to do a whole monster routine where they scare the living daylights out of them to teach them a lesson. It's actually how the Grant Mansion got its reputation and why people are so cynical about my aunt Rachel and mother," Sage replied.

"You mean this Scare Fest is something like when Kuphulu and I scared those thieves? Because that sounds even more fun!" Dana exclaimed, doing a spin while keeping up with Sage. She remembered very well when her first scare defense was the also same day that Dana discovered her ability to shift into a human form. Way before getting her memories back.

"Yeah, that's exactly it. Basically, they scare people to keep up the reputation that the place is haunted to keep prying eyes away. It also makes it safer for Dad and the other alien residents to not be discovered," Sage said. "I thought about joining them, but I have to study for a test tomorrow."

"Well, can I join? I would love to get some pointers and be part of a scary team," Dana said. "Especially from professional scarers."

"Sure. We can ask Dad where you should be for the scare fest," Sage said, as they walked up the front steps.

"I can't wait!" Dana said, skipping up the steps.

Inside, they found Whampire standing in the front room, staring into a mirror as he made scary faces.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Whampire asked.

"Hi, Whampire. Sage told me that you and the others do some kind of Scare Fest and was wondering if I could join," Dana answered, honestly.

"Sure. You're more than welcome to. Just remember, no bodily harm. Taking care of clothes is alright, but nothing beyond that. Our goal is to scare, not hurt. Oh, and there's a prize at the end for whoever scares the best," Whampire said calmly.

"Prize? How the heck do you know who scared the best if you're all separated?" Sage asked, having heard this part for the first time.

"We put cameras around the house to record each of us with our scare effects. Then, when it's over, we judge on who does the best," Whampire explained, resting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"What kind of prize is it?" Dana asked.

"Well, this time, my wife and Sage's mom is making a dessert for the winner. However, its mostly bragging rights," Whampire said.

"Yeah, cause no one else wants your fly cookies," Sage said jokingly.

"Oh, was that a jab at your father, hmmm?" Whampire asked playfully, as he snagged Sage tickling his ribs and stomach.

"DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAD, NOHOHOHOOO!" Sage exclaimed though his laughter.

Dana chuckled. "You guys are so fun."

"Don't ever forget it. Right, son?" Whampire said, tickling Sage again.

"RIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIGHT, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sage said, before Whampire stopped and pulled him into a hug. Sage nuzzled close, taking in his father's scent and warmth.

Dana smiled warmly. She loved seeing a beautiful bond between father and son. "Awww!"

Sage blushed a little. "Well, I'll leave you two to it. I'll be upstairs studying for a test. if you need me, text my cell. I'll have my headphones on," he said, squeezing Whampire goodbye before heading up stairs.

"Bye, Sage! Good luck!" Dana called out, waving her hand. Once he was gone, she turned her head to Whampire and smiled. "He's lucky to have a dad like you."

"I'm the lucky one, Dana, to have a son like him," Whampire said with a sigh. "Well, I better get to my post. It will be scare time soon enough. Better pick your spot, as well."

"Okay! Um...Which spot would work for me?" Dana asked.

"Um, well, kitchen or living room is open," Whampire said with a smile.

"Perfect! I'll be sure to use them! Oooooh, I hope I'll be as spookerific as you and the others!" Dana squealed, closing her eyes to focus on her Ectonurite form and slowly became it.

"Just do your best and don't give anyone a heart attack. If you need help, call Sage and he'll be your back up. He agreed before, just in case," Whampire said.

"Don't worry. I learned my lesson before. I'll be sure not to go overboard like last time with that nightmare clown guy," Dana promised.

Last time the Ectonurite pulled a horrifying move, it was when dealing with Zombozo. Let's just say that she scared him so bad, Dana got into an argument with Ben that lead to her to leaving the Grant Mansion with Zs'SKayr and live with him in Anur Transyl at Zs'Castle Zs'SKayr.

"That wasn't entirely your fault. Let's just leave it as a learning experience. Now, I need to go upstairs. I'll see you soon," Whampire said, before taking off and flying upstairs.

"Good luck, Whampire!" Dana said, before flying out to her position.

* * *

Outside the Grant Mansion, Macy and Tommy were walking up the drive way.

"I am so looking forward to getting inside. I seriously need some quiet time," Macy said, tugging her backpack. "No way am I gonna slack on this history test coming up."

"And I hope Sage or one of his uncles can help me with this art project on surrealism. I need to think of something good," Tommy replied, kicking a rock in front of him for fun.

"Well, hopefully, seeing some new or old aliens will give you some ideas," Macy assured. "Let's get inside and go for the library to work."

Sage, meanwhile, was making his way to the library to work, watching his uncle Snare-Oh climb into his sarcophagus.

"Glad I got the headphones," Sage said with a smile, as he set up his work facing the door.

Back in the living room, Dana was completely intangible to spot a teen girl and little brother coming in.

"Oooh! Looks like the contest has already begun! Okay, Silvania. You got this. Keep it cool while, at the same time, scary enough to make them leave," Dana thought to herself.

Once entering inside, Macy and Tommy took a moment to settle down.

"Before going into the library, let's get some snacks," Macy said, making her way into the kitchen.

"Good idea, sis. I'll wait here and figure out what will be my masterpiece," Tommy called out, taking out a sketch paper and pencil.

Macy opened the fridge and looked around. "Okay...Let's see what we got..." she scanned around and was about to grab a soda.

Suddenly, the door shut itself closed and nearly got her face if she hadn't moved back in time.

"Gah! Tommy! Not cool, Little Brother!" Macy yelled.

"What are you talking about, Macy?" Tommy replied, coming in the kitchen when hearing his sister.

"Drop the act. I know it was you who slammed the fridge and nearly closed my face in the process," Macy remarked while folding her arms.

Tommy titled his head in confusement. "I haven't been in here until now. I was in the living room the whole time," he said.

Macy thought about it. Her brother was right. He couldn't have done that trick if he was in a different room. "...I'm sure it was just me. Sorry, Tommy," she apologized.

"It's cool. Since I'm here, how about I grab some sweets?" Tommy offered, grabbing the stool and reach for the cookie jar. But every time he tried, the cookie jar kept moving away from his reach. "Ugh...since when did getting cookie jars became so difficult?" he grunted.

Meanwhile Sage checked his watch to see the time was five o clock.

"Huh, Mace said they'd be here by four thirty. Wonder what's keeping them?" Sage said taking off his headphones and changing to wolf form.

Back at the kitchen, Tommy continued trying on the cookies with zero results.

"Okay, Tommy. How about I get the cookies while you get use some drinks?" Macy suggested.

"Fine. Your arm might be longer to reach than mine," Tommy agreed, getting down the stool.

Suddenly, before they did anything, the lights start flickering on their own.

"Tommy...," Macy started, slowly glaring at her little brother. "If this is another one of your pranks...,"

"I swear, this is not mine," Tommy assured, raising his hands in defense.

Macy and Tommy stayed close together, wondering what was going on. The room soon began to grow cold enough to see their breath.

"B-b-b-Big Chill? Is that you or your brother?" Tommy asked, shivering.

"Guys, whatever stunt you're pulling, it's not funny!" Macy replied, growing tired of this prank.

"Get out...,"

Macy and Tommy looked around, hearing a faint voice echo through the kitchen.

"Uh, Sis? I don't think it's Big Chill or the others," Tommy replied.

"Get out...," the creepy voice said, getting louder.

"Yeah...I'm starting to realize that too," Macy remarked. She grabbed her brother's hand and slowly went backwards until she felt her back hit someone, followed by a cold breath on her neck that created goosebumps all over. "Please be Big Chill," Macy quietly prayed.

The two siblings slowly turned around and came face to face with a scary looking Ectonurite female! She was like someone related to Zs'Skayr.

"GET OUT!" She shrieked, revealing her long boney claws.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Macy and Tommy screamed, making a run out of the kitchen with the ghost alien girl after them.

Sage sighed as he watched the lights flicker in the hallway. "Huh. Wonder if we're about to trip the breaker. Hope Uncle Feedback or Shocks are around."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Sage's ears shot up at the sound of Macy and Tommy screaming. Moving as fast as he could, he moved to the overhead railing, where it overlooked the living room. Down below, he saw Macy with Tommy huddled behind her. Dana was in front of them, stalking towards them.

"Get out...," Dana hissed towards Macy and Tommy.

"No way, you polterghouled girl! The only one that should get out is you!" Macy barked, grabbing a nearby chimney shovel and threw it at the alien ghost.

"Yeah!" Tommy agreed, grabbing some pillows to through, too.

The creepy ghost just went intangible and let the objects go through her. She kept going forward, letting out a demonic chuckle.

"Stay back, spooky!" Macy warned, now taking out a chimney poker and wielding it like a sword. "You leave us alone right now! I am not afraid to use this!"

In a split second, Dana swiped one claw forward. When that happened, Macy's metal poker was chopped into pieces. She and Tommy just stared in horror and then at the smirking ghost.

"Should we be afraid now?" Tommy asked.

"Dana, freeze!" Sage hollered, leaping off the railing and landing in between Dana and Macy. "They're friends!"

"Dana?!" Macy and Tommy asked at once, looking at each other in confusion.

The Ectonurite girl stopped and looked at Sage with a calmer look on her skeletal face. "They are?" she asked, this time more normal and gentler than demonic.

"Alright, ever one down. It's alright. Macy, Tommy, this is Dana. Dana, this is Macy and her little brother, Tommy. We're all friends here," Sage sighed, motioning with his paws on who was who.

"You know her?!" Macy and Dana asked at once, looking at each other surprised plus confused and then back to Sage.

"Sage, you know this rogue Ectonurite?!" Tommy asked, pointing at Dana with as much shock as his sister.

Sage sighed but nodded. "Yes. Dana, Macy is my girlfriend and Tommy is her brother and my adoptive brother. Macy, Dana is a half Ectonurite. She lives here at the Grant Mansion and is a good friend of Uncle Ben," Sage explained calmly, before shifting to human form. "Now, can someone please tell me how all this started? "

"Tommy and I were just getting a snack until Miss Spooky here came along and tried to give us a fright!" Macy exclaimed in anger, stomping over to Dana. "What's the big idea?! Why would you do that to us?!"

"Sorry. I thought you were intruders and was trying to scare you out of the Grant Mansion. It's part of the Scare Fest," Dana explained.

"What Scare Fest?" Macy asked.

"Also, what's this about Dana being 'half' Ectonurite?" Tommy pointed out.

"Okay, let's all take a breath," Sage said, playing referee. "Scare Fest is when my dad and Galactic Monster uncles prepare for people about to sneak into the house on a dare or to steal things. They scare them out with a haunted house routine. It's how this place is left alone and why people give any of the family the third degree. Dana asked if she could join tonight and my dad agreed. As for Dana being a half Ectonurite, it's a little complicated and not my story to explain. Anyway, honestly, this is on me. I should have let you know as soon as I was notified that this was happening. Dana didn't mean any harm. All she was going to do is scare you so you'd leave."

"He's right," Dana said, closing her eye to change back into her first normal yet pleasant Ectonurite form. "I didn't mean to do any harm. That's the last thing I want. I'm really sorry," she apologized, looking down in guilt.

Macy and Tommy looked at each other, feeling bad about Dana being a bit sad.

"It's okay, Dana. You were just protecting the place." Macy assured.

"And, to be honest, you were pretty awesome back there!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Really?" Dana asked, lifting her head up.

"Yeah! The cold temperature, the lights flickering, the creepy voices. You seriously reached around the Top 10 of my favorite scariest aliens!" Tommy said, getting close to look at her carefully.

Dana smiled and blushed gently.

"I'll make sure to have it count...," Sage paused, as he turned to the door. "Shh, kitchen, quietly." Sage whispered, carefully running to the door.

Macy, Dana, and Tommy followed Sage's lead, all wondering what he was up to.

Sage slowly shifted to wolf form, as he peered around the corner of the door just as the lights turned off.

"Someone is coming up the hill. Stay quiet, Dana. Do your part down here. Macy, Tommy, upstairs with me. I got an idea," Sage whispered, heading up the back stairs.

"I don't know what plan we're doing, but I'm already liking where this is going!" Dana squealed, going intangible.

Macy just stared where Dana use to be for a few seconds before going upstairs with Tommy. "This Mansion is full of nutcase aliens," she sighed, lightly shaking her head.

"Hey, I think they're all awesome!" Tommy retorted.

"Macy, once you get to know her, you'll like her, I promise. Now, come with me and hurry," Sage whispered, as they led them to a door.

Opening the door, Sage found Blitzwolfer waiting inside.

"Sage, Macy, Tommy, what are you doing here?" Blitzwolfer asked.

Sage smiled. "Wanted to join you on the fun. Do you still have that fake blood you showed me?" Blitz nodded, grabbing the can. Sage smiled. "Okay, Macy, lay half off the bed and let Blitz put some of that blood on you. Tommy, lay on the floor and move your shirt up a bit."

Macy looked at Sage as if he lost his mind while Tommy caught on what was going on.

"Oh, Dana is right. This is definitely going to be so much fun!" Tommy exclaimed with excitement, getting himself in position.

"Ugh, I seriously don't like where this is heading," Macy groaned while laying half way off the bed.

Blitzwolfer smiled, as he opened the can of fake blood and poured it onto Macy's throat, smearing it around. "Now, when you here the door open, freeze with your eyes in fear," Blitzwolfer advised, as he moved to Tommy, pouring the blood onto his stomach.

"No matter what, don't breathe and don't move while you're in sight of our intruders," Sage said sternly, as he got close to Macy. Blitzwolfer then smeared the blood onto his muzzle and paws before doing Sage's muzzle and paws.

"Don't move nor breath. Got it," Macy said, starting to get nauseated from the smell of fake blood. "This is not how I pictured a relaxing evening here."

* * *

Outside the Grant Mansion, three drunken college kids were out snooping around, looking for some fun.

"I tell ya, this place is gold for valuables, and we will be the first to survive the Grant Mansion," an overly tipsy boy said, chugging back a bottle.

"Hope I can get a diamond necklace," a girl sneered happily.

Dana looked out the window, spying on the three intruders that were eyeing on her home.

"Time for some real scary fun," Dana chuckled to herself, fading into the shadows.

The three intruders climbed in through a window, each shivering as the lights were out.

"Man, the people here must be rich," the woman said. "Wonder if they have caviar and lobster all the time?"

"Who cares? Let's grab some stuff, steal their liquor, and bolt," the tipsy man said, moving towards the kitchen while the other two went upstairs.

As the drunken man went into the kitchen, he failed to notice Dana in her human form wearing her black fingerless suit underneath a red, black spiderweb designed poncho.

Smirking deviously, she laid back near the wall and crossed her arms. "Looking for something?" Dana asked.

"What?! Who are you?" The man asked, staring at the girl in front of him. "Beat it, kid, you're in my way."

"Funny. I was going to tell you the same thing," Dana chuckled, not moving her spot. "It's very rude to enter in someone's home. Especially when it's haunted and full of people who don't like thieves."

"Kid, I'm not above pushing a girl around. So, I'll say it one more time...GET LOST!" the man yelled moving to the fridge.

Just as he went close, a white claw blocked and scratched the fridge. It freaked the guy out.

"Playing hardball, huh? I was hoping you would...," she sneered, opening her eyes to reveal them black and pink like her Ectonurite form's.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-WHAT ARE YOU?!" The man yelled, now getting very terrified.

"Just your average ghost haunting this place. Now, it's my turn to tell you to...GET LOST!" When she said that last part in a demonic tone, Dana transformed into her true form and let out a horrifying shriek that pushes the man back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the man yelled, racing away in horror.

Meanwhile, upstairs, the other two were moving from room to room scoping out what valuables lay in wait. Soon, the two came to a room where they heard snuffling and tapping. Opening the door, they came upon a sight that froze them in place to wolves, or at least a wolf and a werewolf, eating two kids: one the same age as he was.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The woman screamed.

Sage raised his head from Macy's throat, his mouth covered with blood. He bared his fangs toward the girl and man, growling and snarling. Blitzwolfer snarled angrily, licking his chops as he looked up from Tommy.

"RUN!" The male yelled, running away with the woman right on his heels.

* * *

Rachel watched the monitors carefully, smirking when she saw Dana scare the drunk man and he was headed for Whampire's room. "Whampire, you're on, bro," she said into the headset. "A drunk man and he looks like someone spooked him good."

Whampire chuckled. "Dana, no doubt," he said. "Alright, here he comes."

The drunk man made it into the room, but then heard hissing and turned in horror to see a vampire behind him. "Blood," Whampire said in a creepy voice. "Just what I need. I'm starved."

That was enough to make the drunk faint on the spot.

Rachel smiled. "Good job, bro," she said before checking to see the two that had been scared by Sage and Blitzwolfer had split up and were heading down separate halls. "Frankenstrike, there's a guy coming up to your lab. Snare-Oh, female entering your room."

"Got it," they both replied.

The lady gasped as she tried to catch her breath. "Okay, this is a bit more than I asked for," she admitted aloud.

She felt something snake around her shoulders and she froze, whimpering. "I could say the same thing," came a voice that sounded soothing, but had a dangerous note to it. "I haven't had a victim in a long time."

The girl turned her head stiffly to find two green eyes leering at her and she felt a hand come around her throat, making her gasp as she feared he would squeeze her throat. "Look into my eyes," the person said as she saw it was a mummy. "Your soul calls to me."

The woman screamed loud enough to shake the windows as she squirmed and got free, running for her life.

In Frankenstrike's lab, the intruder was trying to stay away from the scarred alien. "Dude, what are you? A bad impersonation of Frankenstein?!" He asked.

"Much worse," Frankenstrike said before the conductors on his back sparked and he let out an evil-sounding laugh.

That was it and the man ran out, catching up to the woman that had come in with him. "Let's get out of here!" He said.

"I couldn't agree more!" She said as they nearly tripped over their companion, but didn't and they roused him from his fainting spell. He jumped up and began running too.

Rachel smiled. "Ghostfreak, you're on," she said.

Chuckling, Ghostfreak materialized, his tentacles lashing in the air around him. "You have intruded our home," he said, his voice deep and spooky. "Now you will remain here forever!"

"Let me out of here!" The drunk man screamed, running out the door with the other two not far behind him.

* * *

After the intruders left, the Grant Mansion guests and residents came down from upstairs and into the living room.

"Is everyone okay?" Dana asked, switching to her cute Ectonurite firm. She gasped when seeing Macy and Tommy. "I thought you guys said no bodily harm!"

Sage chuckled. "It's okay, Dana, its fake blood. You can pick it up or make it. A little warm water and soap and no more nightmare scene."

"You can make fake blood? Who knew?!" Dana exclaimed.

Tommy laughed. "I know, right?"

Sage chuckled as Whampire helped clean him up. "Just so long as you don't go overboard, it's okay," Sage said, as he lifted his paws up.

"Speaking of overboard, I need to take a long shower from what I experienced," Macy said, going upstairs to get herself clean. "Same goes for you, Tommy."

"Nah, I'm good. I've been dirtier than before," Tommy replied.

Sage shook his head before growing a little bigger and gently grabbing Tommy by the back of his neck.

"Nope, you need to wash up," Sage said through his mouthful, as he followed Macy upstairs.

Dana chuckled while watching Sage help bring Tommy to get cleaned like Macy. "This Mansion has the coolest yet funniest human guests here ever!" She said to the Grant Mansion aliens. "And I thought Ben was the only one."

"No, we have quite a few friends here with children. However, the main thing is keeping them, this family, safe," Whampire said with a smile.

"I couldn't agree more," Dana replied, smiling back.

Meanwhile upstairs, Sage laid lazily on the bed having had an easy clean up while he waited for Tommy to finish up. Macy sat at his computer looking up facts for the history test.

"So, have fun?" Sage asked, his tail thumping on the bed.

Macy turned her head, giving Sage a cold look. "If by fun, you mean nearly getting scared to death by a cheery yet psychotic Ectonurite and being covered in fake blood for some scare competition by your dad and uncles, then yeah," she retorted.

"Macy, it's what keeps this house safe," Sage said calmly. "I know it was bad timing, but we still have time and I know how to crash course the test. And I don't mean cheat."

Macy sighed. "I'm aware and know. I just find it annoying that something unexpected happens and I usually end up in trouble to protect my family or get humiliated."

"Then we should run away, live in a cabin, and forget the life of bring a hero," Sage said calmly, resting his head on his paws with a sigh.

"Ha, ha. Real funny," Macy said dryly, continuing her work. "Besides, that won't work."

"Out of curiosity, why not?" He asked with a smirk.

"Because I can't just abandon my responsibilities with innocent lives in the hands of Scumbags. And even if we do go to a cabin, danger and evil always has a crazy habit of find us. Believe me, I've been going through that routine constantly so much that I just decided to roll with it. No matter how crazy and annoying it can be," Macy explained.

Sage smiled, as he jumped down from his bed and moved to the desk where he laid his head in her lap.

"Just so long as we're in agreement. I love you, my moon," Sage replied.

Macy chuckled. "Love you, too, my wolf," she said, petting Sage.

Tommy soon came out of the shower with a clean shirt and sweat pants. "Hey, big sis and bro. Did I miss anything?"

Sage chuckled. "No, not really. Oh, I meant to tell you that Snare-Oh and Frankenstrike were going to help you with your project."

"Cool! And, actually, Sage, I wanted to ask if you know where Dana was. She might be able to help me out with my art project." Tommy said.

Sage looked at Tommy curiously. "Well, around this time, she's in the library. Call me curious, but how can Dana help?"

"My art project is suppose to be on surrealism, and Dana's appearance plus personality has given me some artistic inspiration. Both normal and super scary," Tommy explained.

"Fits, but make sure she's okay with it, okay?" Sage asked with a smile.

"Good idea. I can't wait to ask her," Tommy said.

"I already know!"

Tommy, Sage, and Macy jumped with a short scream at hearing plus seeing the Ectonurite girl pop up out of nowhere in the room.

"Seriously, don't you alien ghosts knock?!" Macy exclaimed, taking a few deep breaths.

"Sorry. I just came here to see how Sage's best friends are and heard Tommy mention about asking for my help," Dana explained. She floated to Tommy with eagerness. "Still need my assistance?"

"Are you kidding?! Of course! Let's go to the library and get started!" Tommy said.

"Yay!" She grabbed the little boy and placed him on top her shoulders. "After that, we should totally see who won the Scare Fest. I'm real curious to see the winner!"

Sage chuckled, as he watched them leave. "Looks like we got another pair of fast friends. However, it seems like we're going to be studying in here."

"Yep. On the bright side, we get to study in peace, alone together," Macy smirked.

"Oh, are we doing more than study?" He asked with a wink as he went to get the studying materials from the library.

"You tell me," Macy remarked, smiling while turning her head to the Shapeshifter.

"Hmmm. What time did you tell your parents that you'd be home with Tommy?" Sage asked, shifting to human form and walking over to Mach, turning the chair completely as he leaned in and kissed her.

The Brunette chuckled, before leaning in to kiss her boyfriend back. "Well, Mom and Dad said they'll be coming back home late and mentioned it would be okay for us to stay here for tonight," Macy answered.

Sage gave a playful growl. "Sounds like we'll get a lot of stuff done, then," he said with a smile, kissing her again.

"It would seem so," Macy said, snuggling closer to him. "Can't wait for dinner tonight. Your mom and aunt make the best meals and desserts."

"Hopefully, we helped win the Scare Fest. Means our favorite dessert would be on the table," Sage said, as he nuzzled her hair.

"That would be neat! Your Ectonurite friend seemed very excited about this contest," Macy replied. "Is she always this hyper and positive?"

Sage nodded. "She's a glass half full kind of person."

Macy rolled her eyes but smiled. "How did you guys even find someone like her? Is Dana one of your uncle Ghostfreak's side of the family as his daughter or niece?"

Sage eyes grew worried and sad, as he looked at Macy.

"Dana...Dana is another sad story, Mace." Sage said simply, as he tried to find the right words.

That got the Brunette to look at Sage weirdly, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean sad story? The kooky yet happy alien girl has a sad backstory?"

Sage nodded. "First thing you need to know is that there are two people in Dana. Silvania, the Ectonurite and Dana, a human teenage girl. See, years ago, Silvania was living on her own. She was...different from the rest of the Ectonurites. She was happy go lucky. However, she was lonely and wanted a family and friends. A scientist found her and said she could have both, if she helped him. Dana was a human that was meant to be with Silvania in the same body. The scientist was making a special unit to attack and take Uncle Ben down. However, something went wrong with the experiment and Silvania was considered dead. The scientist threw her away like garbage into the Null Void. she was unconscious for a long time till she met Uncle Ben. However, up until recently, Dana only knew that as her name. Otherwise, she had amnesia," Sage said, recounting Dana story.

Macy stayed silent. She wasn't sure how to respond to this. "You're saying...that Dana was...used and experimented on?" Macy asked slowly, making sure she heard correctly.

Sage nodded. "Like a glorified lab rat. When all she wanted were friends and family," Sage said, his heart heavy as he remembered wanting the same thing when dealing with his past.

Macy covered her mouth in grief. The Brunette would never have guessed that someone as positive and cheery like Dana would have a terrible past. Now she felt bad for the ghost alien. "So, does...does Dana or Silvania have some kind of split personality going on? How can you tell which is in control?"

"Silvania is always in control. However, she goes by Dana in remembrance of the girl that said she would be her friend. For right now, the human Dana is quiet. It worries Silvania, but she's dealing with it in her own way," Sage replied

"And when you mentioned before about her being half Ectonurite...," Macy started, trying to put two and two together.

"It's essentially true in physical means. Dana isn't completely Ectonurite now and, in a sense, she is more than her species now," Sage said. "In a way, I think she could show us a possible future."

"Really? How so?" Macy asked curiously.

"I know I...changed many of Anur Transyl's minds on humans, but I know that it will take more than one time for the people to truly trust the human side of the family. I think Dana might be that link to help us succeed," Sage said.

"Because she represents both alien and human...kind of like you," Macy finished, understanding where Sage was going with this. "You really think that Dana has what it takes to convince stereotypical aliens about humans that live in this Mansion?"

"Maybe. I just think that her positive attitude and her outgoing way of thinking will be beneficial. She might even be able to help humans not be so stereotypical about aliens and even the Grant Mansion," Sage replied, shrugging his shoulders. "We'll have to wait and see."

"Yeah...We just got to be patient," Macy said, thinking about that.

Later that night, everyone was called down for dinner: chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes, gravy and corn on the cob.

"I thought, while we eat, we could review the footage to see who wins the Scare Fest competition," Ghostfreak said from his seat.

"Sounds great," Sage said with a smile.

"Dinner and a show. I like that," Macy agreed, soon looking around for someone. "Anybody seen Tommy or Dana?"

Sage focused on his bond with Tommy.

"Tommy, time for dinner!" He said through the bond.

"Did someone say dinner?" Tommy appeared upside down behind Sage.

Sage, Macy, and the others jumped and yelped in surprise.

"TOMMY! Geez, are you trying to make us go into cardiac arrest?" Sage said, a hand on his chest.

"Yeah, not cool, little brother!" Macy remarked, looking at the young boy doing that trick by himself floating. "And tell your little Ectonurite friend to quit it with the unannounced drop in. Some of us prefer not having a heart attack."

Tommy giggled, getting right-side up and gently put down on the ground. Followed by Dana revealing herself and laughing, too.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist. Her powers and tricks are just so awesome!" Tommy reasoned.

Dana nodded, facing at Macy. "Your brother asked me to enter here like a ghost because he thinks it's way more interesting and fun going through walls than just walking."

Macy groaned while gently facepalming. "Of course he did," she muttered.

"Come on you two, time to eat. We're watching the footage from the cameras to find out who won the Scare Fest." Sage said, placing two pieces of chicken fried steak for Tommy and Dana.

"Mmmm! Chicken fried steak and mashed potatoes! My favorite!" Tommy exclaimed, smacking his lips.

"This all looks so good! Thanks!" Dana replied, grabbing her plate.

Sage smiled and nodded.

Soon, the videos were playing. Everyone laughed as they saw Whampire make the drunk faint, Snare-Oh scare the daylights out of the woman, Frankenstrike go all mad scientist on the other guy and Ghostfreak doing his evil ghost routine, making the three burst out the door into the night.

Dana's scare came on then, showing first her scare of Macy and Tommy and then with the intruder.

Sage chuckled. "That guy had nothing on you, Dana."

Dana blushed lightly. "Thanks, Sage. But I think my work is nothing compared to the pro scarers, like your dad and uncles. Along with what you, Macy, and Tommy did. I could never do anything like that."

"Don't be so sure, Dana. Your scare techniques are as unique and clever as everyone in the Grant Mansion," Tommy reasoned.

"At least you didn't get to stand completely still like a lifeless body the whole time," Macy remarked.

Sage smirked. "Hey, at least it was me eating you and not some stranger," he said.

"Fake eating me," Macy corrected, playfully punching him in the shoulder while smirking. "But yeah."

Tommy stuck his tongue out. "You two sicken me sometimes," he muttered underneath his breath.

"Awww, so romantic!" Dana chirped.

Sage looked at Dana, questioning what she considered romantic.

"Well, I think we have a clear tie between the wolves and Dana. So, what will the dessert of the night be?" Whampire asked curiously.

Sage, Macy, Tommy and Dana leaned close together. "What do you think? Grant Mansion ice cream sundaes, Aunt Rachel's triple chocolate cake, Anur Strika, or my mom's monster cookies?" Sage asked.

"Those are all some good choices. Really hard to choose," Macy said.

"I'd go for anything that involves chocolate," Tommy answered.

"Well, I already had Anur Strika. Although, what exactly makes your mom's cookies so monstrous?" Dana questioned.

Sage chuckled. "It's just how they look. They have marshmallows, raisins, chocolate and peanut butter chips, m&ms, and have hot fudge drizzled on top."

Dana smiled. "Now that sounds yummy!"

"I think we found out dessert choice," Macy said, liking the sound of the monster cookies.

"Works for me," Tommy agreed.

Sage smiled, as they all nodded in agreement. "We'd like mom's monster cookies, please."

"Alright, but only if you help make them," Sasha said with a smile.

"We get to make them?! Awesome!" Tommy exclaimed.

"We'd love to! Let's go!" Dana replied, hurrying into the kitchen with Tommy following.

"This should be interesting," Macy smirked, walking behind.

"Oh, boy. This is going to be very, very interesting," Sage said, as he followed last.

Needless to say, it had been very interesting from pouring in the ingredients to putting them on a tray to decorating them. The whole process had been very messy and very funny. In the end, though, all the cookie jars were filled with cookies, along with a large plate for the group to share, while they finished their school work.

* * *

A week later, Sage and Macy were racing each other up the drive to the Grant Mansion.

"Dad! Mom!" Sage yelled excitedly as he and Macy entered the mansion.

"Sage! What is it? What's wrong?" Whampire and Sasha asked worriedly.

Sage held up his test. "Hundred percent, A+, on both of our tests!"

"We definitely aced our tests!" Macy proudly announced.

"Congratulations, you two. Looks like all that studying paid off," Sasha said, giving them both a hug.

"Have to admit that I second guessed myself a few times." Sage admitted rubbing his head.

"I knew that you would pass, even if you second guessed yourself with doubt," Macy said, smirking while gently elbowing her wolf.

"What about you? I saw you half eat your pencil through the test," Sage smirked, elbowing her back.

"Hey! It helps me think!" Macy defended.

Just then, Tommy came racing in with a giant smile on his face.

"Hey, little brother. What are you up to?" Macy asked, raising an eyebrow while placing her hands on her hips.

"I got a hundred on both my project and artwork, A+!" Tommy exclaimed happily.

"Nice going, little bro." Sage said giving Tommy a noogie.

"Yeah, way to go," Macy congratulated.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without my ghostly muse," Tommy smiled, taking out his project for everyone to see.

Sage looked at the picture. It showed Dana's head in her Ectonurite form. However, her eye was enlarged, showing Dana's human form laughing under an oak tree, as leaves fell. The wolf shifter smiled happily.

"You know, I think we should have this one framed," Sage said, taking the picture into his hands.

"I'll say. You can't make it anymore surreal than it already is," Macy said, looking at it in an amazed way.

"Thanks! Dana kept saying how much she enjoyed outside when it's full of colorful leaves at this time. So, I decided to use that, too," Tommy said. "Speaking of which, do you know where Dana is?"

Sage gave a smirk as Dana popped up behind Tommy before tickling his ribs and arm pits.

"Right there," Sage said with a smile.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DANA, LET GOHOHOHOHO!" Tommy laughed, struggling to get out of her hold.

Dana chuckled. "No way! This is my payment to you in helping and getting a good grade. And I'm making sure it counts," she replied, now releasing her tentacles to go for his neck, ears, and stomach.

Sage chuckled. "Looks like you learned another thing about Dana. When it comes to tickling, she's the cat's pajamas."

"I SEEHEEHEEHEEHEE THAT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tommy managed to say that while laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh, now I see the family resemblance," Macy joked.

Sage smiled. "Alright, Dana, I think you've been paid in full. He's turning red."

Dana nodded and stopped, letting Tommy go while retracting her tentacles back inside her. "You okay?"

Tommy took a moment to catch his breath before answering. "Yeah, I'm good."

Whampire chuckled. "How about we celebrate with a movie? I just picked up 'Jurassic World 2: Fallen Kingdom'. Maybe even have pizza?"

Sage smiled. "Sounds awesome!"

"Perfect! I love pizza and Jurassic World 2!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Jurassic World? Is that based on a true story?" Dana asked.

Macy held back a laugh. "Not exactly."

"It's based on a movie from 1993. It's about genetically saved dinosaurs," Sage said. "Been a favorite movie to a lot of people."

"Both the new and original are dino-rific! You're gonna love it, Dana!" Tommy said.

"I'm sure that I will! Let's see it now!" Dana squealed, grabbing Tommy and already flying to the living room where the movie would be set up.

Sage smiled. "I hope life continues like this," he muttered under his breath.

"Being crazy, yet eventful, every day?" Macy questioned with a smirk, hearing Sage.

Sage smiled. "Innocent. Happy about a movie, pizza, getting a good grade...I hope it stays the same."

"Same here, wolf boy. Same here," Macy said, giving her love a kiss on the cheek.

Sage turned to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her back his forehead against hers.

"Come on, big bro and sis! You can smooch each other when it's dark so we won't notice and lose our meals!" Tommy cried from a distance.

Sage sighed, without pulling away. "Be there in a minute, Tommy."

"Yeah! Keep your shirt on, little brother!" Macy shouted.

"What do you mean? Tommy's not taking anything off," Dana replied from a different room.

The Brunette just lowered her head while letting out an annoyed sigh. "No, seriously. How does your uncle Ben put up with her?" She asked Sage and the others in a regular tone.

Sage smiled. "Honestly, she reminds him of what he's fighting for."

"And that is...?" Macy started, wanting hear Sage's answer.

"Hope and freedom to all races. Also, that being from the dark doesn't mean that there can't be light," Sage replied, his voice warm and tone true.

"Now that's a wise and good reason," Macy smiled.

Sage nodded, smiling as he scooped Macy into his arms bridal style and kissing her on the mouth again.

"Let's go watch a movie, share a bowl of popcorn, and ignore the younger generation," he said with a smile.

"Works for me," she said as she smiled back, placing her hands around Sage's neck.

* * *

 **Have a safe holiday everyone! :)**

 **Please leave Redbat132, Steelcode, and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
